The present disclosure relates to a communication terminal, a communication method, and a program.
In recent years, communication apparatuses, such as a non-contact type IC (Integrated Circuit) card, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag, or a mobile phone including a non-contact type IC chip, etc., (in the following, referred to as “IC cards”.) have become widespread. These apparatuses are capable of performing non-contact communication with a reader/writer (or a communication terminal including a reader/writer, which is simply referred to as a “reader/writer” hereinafter).
A communication apparatus, such as a reader/writer, an IC card, or the like, uses a carrier wave having a specific frequency, for example, 13.56 MHz, etc. Specifically, a reader/writer transmits a carrier wave including a carrier signal, and an IC card that receives the carrier wave through an antenna returns a response signal to the received carrier signal by load modulation. Thereby, communication is performed between the reader/writer and the IC card.
A related-art technique has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-211577, for example.